


My boyfriends Service Dog

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 80s!, Anxiety, George Michael X Freddie Mercury, M/M, Tickling, freddie has anxiety, he has a service dog!, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is in need of love from boyfriend Brian may but meets George Michael,a twenty one year old singing sensation,Freddie is only nineteen.
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, George Michael/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

__

_**1980,Monday October 3rd** _

__

Its Monday morning in Brighton,Freddie mercury,a nineteen year old with a service dog for his anxiety,by the name of Dakota.(No,its not related to 'A boy and his service dog').Dakota is a siberian husky.with a lot of patches on his service dog vest,Freddie lives with boyfriend Brian."Good Morning doll",Brian yawned,kissing his boyfriend tenderly."G'morning Brimi",Freddie says as Dakota jumped onto the bed."good Morning to you to Dakota",Freddie giggles,he got dressed and took Dakota for a walk on the beach,running along with him


	2. Panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has a panic attack at a store,where he's with friends and boyfriend Brian,Friend George.Dakota is with Freddie.

"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Wbu_AF2e4&list=LL8TgJQK_AecRzrbwQkhpPlQ&index=94"

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Wbu_AF2e4&list=LL8TgJQK_AecRzrbwQkhpPlQ&index=94](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Wbu_AF2e4&list=LL8TgJQK_AecRzrbwQkhpPlQ&index=94)

** **

** _Tesco,1980,Monday,October 3rd_ **

** **

Freddie,Brian and George are in tesco,Freddie felt his anxiety rising,panic set in.Dakota alerted Freddie,he was about to have a panic attack.Freddie sat down,Brian always carries Freddie's medication around.Freddie got his medication and a bottle of water from George.it took time for Freddie to calm down,a worker walked up to them"you need to leave",the worker says."we're allowed in here,its a service dog,she's doing her job",George says,Brian knelt in front of freddie."no pets",the worker says."she's a service dog!she's doing her job as of EA law",George says,Freddie felt better,stood up.

George caught him as he fainted.Dakota went mental.they took Freddie home,George carrying Freddie,they got in,Freddie was laid on the sofa with a fluffy blanket,Dakota on the floor on her bed by Freddie,the persian woke up hours later,George and Brian were talking"Bri?Mikey?",Freddie yawned"we're here Freddie,its alright",Brian says"fuck off Brian",Freddie yawned,"you don't have to baby me",Freddie says,he sat up,Dakota jumped onto him."good girl",Freddie says."you're adorable Dakota!yes you are!",Freddie cooed.

yet Brian and George sighed,shaking their heads."i fucking swear,he's like a child",Brian says"he's nineteen what do you expect?",George laughs."I'm only a year older",the two say.Brian had enough with Freddie's childish behaviour.Brian picked him up."Put me fucking down",Freddie says"No",Brian says,he pinned Feddie to the bed,handcuffing him to it with fluffy cuffs.he stripped the Persian to his boxers."W what are you doing?",Freddie asked"teaching you a lesson",brian says before tickling Freddie all over making him squeal and giggle with ticklish laughter.

"S stop it!",Freddie laughed as Brian tickled his sides softly."don't think i will",Brian says,Freddie felt a ticklish buzz against his feet,vibrators,he squealed before giggling,Brian trailed the vibrator wand over Freddie's sides and tummy."B Brian!St stop it!",Freddie begged.Brian does,seeing Freddie getting upset.he untied him,helping him dress into a hoodie and jogging bottoms"its okay baby boo!",Brian cooed.


	3. Panic attack (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has another panic attack in public,George and Brian help him through it.yet Brian's girlfriend and George's boyfriend are there too.
> 
> (Chrissie,Brian's girlfriend)
> 
> (Tommy,George's boyfriend,OF THE TIME).

_ **Tesco,Monday,Midday,12:00AM** _

Freddie and Brian and George had been shopping.Freddie was getting into a panic attack.Dakota alerted him.pushed him down.Chrissie(Brian's girlfriend) and Tommy(George's boyfriend)were there too.Freddie's chest has a fast rise and fall."Where's your medication?",George asked."bag",Freddie says.Brian got it,took out two pills.he gave them to Freddie with water.the persian took his medication."better?",Brian asked"a lot",Freddie says."come on then",Brian says,he helped Freddie up.arm around him in case he faints."Bri,need to sit down,gonna faint",Freddie says.they got him sat down outside on a bench.

Dakota by George's side,he had taken over holding Dakota's leash.Freddie felt lightheaded,he fainted.Brian picked up Freddie like a little child and carried him.they walked home,they got home,Brian puts Freddie in bed,teddy tucked with him."G'night Freddie",Brian says,putting the duvet on the persian,night light on,door shut."Well?",Chrissie asked."he's in bed",Brian says."dakota with him as well in case he panics again",Brian sighs.

they sat and talked,had dinner,the bedroom door opened,"hey sleepyhead",George says"feeling better?",Tommy piped up"a lot Thomas",Freddie says,he never liked Tommy.Dakota came down,Freddie did training with Dakota.it would mainly be Brian helping him.


	4. Freddie?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has a bad panic attack and ends up passing out,its up to Brian,George,Tommy and Chrissie to take care of Freddie.(Wetting,paci using).

(Oneshot)

_ **Freddie is 13 and acts like a little child.** _

_ **Freddie;13** _

_ **Brian:24** _

_ **George:23** _

_ **Chrissie:23** _

_ **tommy:27** _

_ **1984** _

Right now,all five are at home,Freddie's on the sofa,watching bambi,Brian finds it quite adorable.yet little did they know,Freddie was having a bad panic attack."honey?you okay?",Brian asked.Freddie didn't answer,he faints.Brian ran to him,he lay Freddie flat on the sofa,"George go grab the gag",Brian says,George threw it to Brian who did it up around Freddie's head.the paci in Freddie's mouth,Brian strokes his little ones hair.Freddie soon woke up."hey",Brian says,undoing the gag,grabbing the spare paci.

"awake enough?",Brian asked,Freddie nods."good boy",Brian says."would you like your paci?",he asked"mhmm",Freddie hums,he's like a little kid."what happened,my head hurts",Freddie groaned"you had a bad panic attack and passed out",Brian says.he got Freddie sat up against fluffy pillows."you'll feel better",Brian cooed.he gave The persian his pacifier.Freddie's parents had given him up when he was three,Brian took him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave requests please,baby Freddie!


	5. Mental hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie ends up in a mental hospital,Brian stays with him but is also a volunteer.

__

_**Mental hospital** _

_**1990s** _

_**Freddie=13** _

_**Brian=24** _

__

Freddie's been put into a mental ward,Brian's with him at the moment,so far Freddie's had three breakdowns,two of them with him going psycho.having to be restrained by Brian.Twice."Good morning teddy bear!",Brian says"leave me alone",Freddie yawns."its time to get up",Brian says,kissing the persian's cheek."no,i'm tired",Freddie whines.


	6. when Freddie first met Dakota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freddie got Dakota when he was thirteen,he's Twenty three now.Brian was with him at age forteen through Twenty four.

(Dakota as a puppy)

_ _

(:Dakota now:)

_**1984(Freddie is 13)** _

_ **September fifth 1984** _

_ **When Freddie first met Dakota** _

Freddie was Thirteen when he got Dakota,Brian was fourteen,he and his parents had all chipped in to Get Freddie the perfect service dog for his anxiety and panic attacks.It was on Freddie's Thirteenth birthday he got Dakota."Happy birthday!",Brian says,running into Freddie's room,the persian had been with Brian and his parents since he was five."go away Brian",Freddie groaned ."No i will not",Brian says,pinning Freddie down."get your fat arse off of me",Freddie laughs."Don't you dare talk to me like that young man",Brian teased before tickling Freddie all over."B Brian!Q quit it!",Freddie laughs.

"never",Brian says,tickling Freddie's sides madly making him laugh and giggle."Well there might be a surprise for you downstairs",Brian smiled."bull",Freddie calls"Nope",Brian says,"alright,get off me then",Freddie says,Brian does,the two got dressed,Freddie brushes his teeth.washed out his mouth with mouthwash,he let Brian Braid his hair."awe you look so cute",Brian says."thanks Brimi",Freddie smiled softly.Brian puts his hands over Freddie's,leading him downstairs."Ready?",he asked"defiantly",Freddie says"alright",Brian says,he took his hands away,Freddie teared up,he finally got his wish,his own service dog."A are you joking?",Freddie asked"not at all,happy birthday Freddie",Brian says.

"what're you gonna name her?",Ruth asked"mm Dakota",Freddie smiled,the dog perked up."oh,she likes you already",harold says.Freddie started crying"awe Freddie",Brian says,pulling him into a hug."thank you",Freddie whispers."its okay Freddie,we wanted you to have your own Service Dog",Brian says softly."Roger and John are coming over",Brian says,the doorbell went,Freddie wipes his tears,Dakota nudged Freddie's hand."Hi Dakota",Freddie says.with that Dakota licked his face.yet Freddie had been feeling down lately,he blames his anxiety.he sat on the floor,Dakota across his lap,tasking."good girl",he says,giving her a treat.

"hey Freddie",Roger says"mm",Freddie hums.Yet Freddie was going into an anxiety attack."Mum!",Brian called"yes?",Ruth says"grab Freddie's pills",Brian says,knowing what'll happen if Freddie doesn't get his pills.he got his pills,took two quickly(Valium).Brian kisses Freddie's cheek.Dakota was still tasking.she lay across Freddie's lap,keeping him calm and calming down.Freddie's anxiety attack passes,he gave Dakota a treat."good girl",he says.Yet despite having GAD,Freddie's in love with Brian,he grabbed Brian's cheek and kissed him."i......Freddie,i'm sorry but i'm not gay",Brian says,breaking Freddie's heart.

he ran to his room,crying,Dakota followed him"you idiot Brian!",Roger says"Freddie loves you!",he added"go apologise to him",John the spoke up"get out both of you",Brian spat.Freddie was sobbing into his pillow.Dakota lay across Freddie's ankles comforting him."Kota",he says quietly,Dakota took that to heart and went to her owner.

dakota snuggles with Freddie,comforting him."Freddie?Can i come in?",its Brian"Go away",Freddie says"please",Brian says"No",Freddie says"down girl",he says to Dakota.

Brian opens Freddie's door"Freddie,i'm sorry",he says"go away Brian",Freddie sniffles"well then,i guess the tickle monster wont mind coming out to play",Brian smiled"No",Freddie says,backing away"oh yes",Brian says,pouncing on Freddie and tickling him all over his body,armpits,sides,tummy,ribs,feet,neck,thighs.Freddie giggles and squirms trying to get away from the tickling."tickle tickle tickle",Brian teased,tickling him more."St stop it!",Freddie laughs,Brian blew a lot of raspberries on Freddie's tummy making him squeal."Awe tickle tickle Freddie",Brian says,before he tickles Freddie's ribs fast,he tickled under his arms.

Freddie laughed more,ended up with his arms pinned above him.Brian tickled his under arms more.Freddie kept giggling"am i forgiven?",Brian asked"No!",Freddie got out between his giggles."alright then",Brian says,picking up a fluffy feather,he tickled Freddie's belly button with it,chin,neck.Freddie giggled.Brian picks up a longer fluffier feather."nononono",Freddie says"you're not going anywhere",Brian says,tickling between the persian's toes with the feather,Freddie squeals,trying to pull is feet away but no,he got his soles tickled too"tickle tickle tickle",Brian teased."B Brian!Q quit it!",Freddie giggles.

Brian stops.Freddie sat up."Freddie",Brian says"leave me alone",Freddie says"No i will not",Brian says,tackling Freddie into a bear cuddle not letting him go."let me go!",Freddie says"mmmmm No",Brian says."Freddie",he says"i'm sorry,really sorry",Brian says."i.....i think i'm Bisexual",he admits.they hugged tightly,in the end they were back to being brothers,best friends."i shouldn't of kissed you",Freddie says"i kinda liked it",Brian smiled."lets cuddle,its getting late",Brian yawned,Freddie agreed,they let dakota stay at the end of the bed.


	7. when Freddie first met Dakota(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has a bad panic attack while at school,Brian rocks him to calm him down.

_** Redwood academy ** _

Freddie and Brian are at school,Freddie's having a panic attack.Brian's calming him down,rocking him gently"shh,its alright,you're okay",Brian says."you're okay",he says.Dakota lay in front of them,wondering what's going on and being a cutie."its alright Freddie,you're okay honey,you're okay",Brian cooed softly."you're okay Freddie",he says.there had been a lockdown at school,a shooting more like.Freddie had heard it and seen it.Brian was his only hope of being calm.


	8. School shooting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a school shooting,Freddie is scared and has a panic attack,Brian is at his side to comfort him along with Dakota.

_ **A/N:Roger is Freddies dad and in the police force.** _

_ **November 24th 1992** _

right now,there was a school shooting going on,the whole school went onto lockdown,Brian and Freddie huddled in the corner along with classmates,Freddie in tears against Brian's chest,Brian whispering soothing words to him,he called Dakota to Freddie ,had her lay across Freddie's lap."good girl Dakota",Brian says quietly.The teacher let Freddie and Brian sit under her desk with Dakota to keep out of sight.Brian held Freddie close,petting his hair softly."I..I'm scared Bri",Freddie sniffled"i know",Brian whispers.Dakota lay across the persian's lap.Brian with his arm around Freddie tightly,keeping him close."I know its scary",Brian cooed.then banging on classroom door.Freddie tried not to cry,biting his lip."use your paci if you need to",Brian whispers,Freddie does,keeping himself tucked into Brian's side.he texted George.

They were both scared,George and Freddie in other classrooms in tears.Both Freddie and George have a paci each.Brian texted George too.Telling him what's going on with Freddie.They hear gun shots.Freddie got really scared considering his dad is in the police force.then the intercom came on"All halls are clear to resume class",was said,Freddie and Brian walk to their desk.the door opened,Roger."Freddie",he says.Freddie bolted to his dad,Dakota after him."Daddy",he says"shh",Roger cooed,he took Freddie home."Its alright Freddie",Roger cooed."you've got me here to keep you safe",Roger says softly."I know its scary honey,even i got scared",Roger says"why?",Freddie asked"i thought you got hurt,i know you can't live without me!",Roger says,tickling him all over.they were at home,cuddling,until Roger unleashed the tickle monster.

Freddie starts giggling and laughing,Roger tickled his baby's sides fast making him squeal,then his tummy and ribs."Daddy paci",Freddie pouts,he got it,cuddling into his dad's warm embrace. 


	9. Panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has a bad panic attack at home.

**London,Kensington**

**Ages:**

**Freddie:13**

**Roger:29**

**Dakota**

"D daddy!",Freddie cries for his dad.Roger,chief of police,he ran up to his sons room."oh darling",he cooed."D daddy",Freddie cried.Roger held him close,comforting him through the attack."shh honey,its alright,daddy's here now,daddy's here",Roger cooed."maybe the TICKLE MONSTER will cheer you up",Roger smiled,tickling his son making him giggle."Awe tickle tickle tickle!",he says."Teddy's gonna get you!",Roger says,blowing a raspberry on Freddie's tummy."D daddy!St sthahahaph!"he laughed,Roger was happy hearing his son laugh."tickle tickle tickle,here comes the tickle monster",Roger says,attacking his sons sides and tummy with tickles.Freddie squeals,giggling."tickle tickle Freddie,i'm gonna get you",Roger plays with him.pinning him to the bed and tickled under his arms fast making Freddie buck and squirm"round and round the garden,like a teddy bear,one step,two step tickle you under there!",Roger says,tickling Freddie's underarms fast.

"D daddy!St stap it!it tickles!",he giggles.Roger picks up a fluffy duster,using it to tickle Freddie's tummy then his feet."tickle tickle Freddie bear,daddy's gonna get you",Roger says,Freddie squirms and giggles.feeling the fluffy duster tickle his tummy."someone's gotta dirty tummy",Roger smiled.he let Freddie have a break."dad,would you ever put me back into the system?",Freddie asked"No,i wouldn't Freddie",roger smiled.


End file.
